The purpose of this contract is to continue operation of the National Oral Health Information Clearinghouse, including but not limited to provision of a wide variety of management, technical, logistical, and administrative services. NOHIC currently serves as a resource for practitioners, educators, patients, and the public seeking information about oral, dental and craniofacial diseases, disorders and conditions; treatments; prevention strategies; research; and special care.